It is well-known in the art to use pyrotechnic devices in order to deploy satellite components. Due to size and weight constraints, it is desirable to deploy multiple components using more than one pyrotechnic device.
Because of specific satellite designs, prior art devices that deploy multiple components require complicated pyrotechnic harness wiring that usually requires the harness to remain attached to at least one of the components after deployment. The harness adds unwanted size and weight to the deployed component, which is undesirable in space and communications applications. In the case of RF antennas, it is undesirable to attach the wire harness to the component to be deployed due to RF blockage caused by the harness in the antenna field of view. This problem is readily apparent in the Tracking and Data Relay Satellites (TDRS) that incorporate cross grain antenna subsystems.
In an attempt to overcome the disadvantages described above, a device that does not require the harness to remain attached to the deployed component has been developed. However, this device maintains several disadvantages. In particular, this prior art device includes several imbedded devises secured by a single pin. A pin puller is used to release the components. The moment release is accomplished by a monoball located in the center of the clevis arrangement.
The design of the prior art device also relies on sliding friction between components during the deployment phase. Sliding friction is not always predictable thereby decreasing the reliability of the deployment. Another factor that decreases the reliability of the device, especially when taken in conjunction with the design's reliance on sliding friction, is the relative twisting action that occurs at each clevis. The twisting action causes the clevis to be pulled at an angle, which may bind the device, creating a considerable risk to the successful deployment of the launch lock.
The prior art device also requires the use of a higher strength pin puller with greater throw than is conventionally available, adding unwanted cost and complexity to the device.
What is needed is a device capable of locking and unlocking components that does not rely on sliding friction action once the components are deployed to allow them to separate freely. A device is also needed that has a minimal deployed mass by keeping the pyrotechnic device separate from the deployed components.